


this world is scary (but with you i’m not afraid)

by writemeastoryofmylifeandtellmeif_i_live



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, at the beginning with youuu, god i love that song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9405746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writemeastoryofmylifeandtellmeif_i_live/pseuds/writemeastoryofmylifeandtellmeif_i_live
Summary: This one is near and dear to me... I hope it makes you cry. Sob, honestly.





	

The _first time_ it happens, she’s in the middle of class. It’s only her third day, and there are moments where the shaky control she’s being taught just… slips. The world around her is **amplified** , and the _walls close in and everything just becomes **too much**_. She clamps her hands over her ears, shuts her eyes and whimpers, “ _kara-kara dear-are-kara just hold on-hold on kara_ ” and then _Alex is there_ and she’s reaching for Kara and helping her out of the too small room that is threatening to **suffocate her**. 

Practically carrying Kara at this point, Alex leads them out the front doors and sits her down on the front step.  _“hey-k-kara **i need you to look at me, focus on me**. listen to the sound of my voice, kara. **you’re okay** -mom and dad are coming kara; i just need you to breathe for me, can you do that? **can you just breathe for me?** ”_

 

_Kara shook in her arms_ , fighting for the breath in her lungs and trying so very, very hard to focus on Alex’s voice, but her words wouldn’t stick and the world just wouldn’t **_stop_** and _Kara just wanted it to **stop**_. She could hear her mother’s voice  _“i will love you as the sun rises, i will love you when the clouds shroud the sky, and i will love you when dusk falls and you feel all alone.”_ and she **reached for it** _, reached for a world that had long burned to ashes. Her mother was gone and she was alone. She was all **alone**._

**But Alex _wouldn’t have it_**. She kissed her head, her nose, and Kara whimpered and buried her head in Alex’s neck, _”you are my sunshine. my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are grey, you’ll never know dear, how much i love you, please don’t take my sunshine away.”_ she rocked and she soothed and she loved this girl with all her might _because it’s all she could **do**_.

That’s how her parents found them. Kara curled into Alex’s body, her face tucked away and her fists clenched in the other girl’s shirt. Eliza, haunted by the image in front of her _(what could she **do** –these were **her babies** and **they were** **hurting** and she just **didn’t** –)_, fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around _**her girls**. “shh-shh, it’s okay loves, i’m here-momma’s here–i’ve got you now” _ and Jeremiah stood over them protectively, a hand resting on his wife’s shoulder _, heart breaking as he watched his family fall to pieces._

_Kara didn’t go back to that school._ She stayed at home and learned all about the Earth and its customs from Eliza _(who took a year’s sabbatical because Kara needed her and **she’d be damned** if she let her down) _ until she was ready to go back to a different school _(a fresh start, Jeremiah had said, kissing her head and soothing away the fear with his quiet, unshakable belief). Kara **would always** have the weight of a world lost on her shoulders, but she learned with the support of her new family, that she would **endure** it and even **excel**._

_This would was not hers **biologically** , but she **had** made a home here. She had a family who loved her unconditionally, and with them by her side… what did she have to fear? _

**Author's Note:**

> But did you cry??


End file.
